Kiddie Angels
by bucktooth22
Summary: One chapter for each angel as a child of Chuck (God) in heaven. kids au
1. Michael

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Michael looked up at his father proudly. Chuck was not paying attention, reprimanding Lucifer rather than praising Michael. "Dad." Michael said holding up his latest creation. Father had overseen his and his brother's sparring practice. When they were done with practice he had allowed Michael and his brother to play in his crafting room. Lucifer was being scolded by their father for creating something bad. Again. Lucifer had called it a wolverine. Chuck always got mad when Lucifer created something. Things such as locusts, vampire bats, baboons, Tasmanian devils, and now a wolverine. Chuck was mad at Lucifer because he always created these evil creatures but he always ended up putting them somewhere. Lucifer was ignoring Chuck and looking around for the best place for his new creation. "Dad." Michael said again, holding up his creation proudly.

"What Mike?" Chuck said turning annoyed.

"Look what I made." He said smiling proudly and shaking the lion cub in his father face. It mewed as it's big round eyes stared into Chuck's. Chuck sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"That's great Mike. Really. It's adorable. Put it in...Ah...put it in Africa." He said. Michael nodded happily and sent the baby off to Africa. He turned back to Lucifer who was already off putting his creation in North America. Chuck sighed, his boys were really crazy. As they returned they sat together on their favorite cloud to watch their respective creations.

"How are they doing?" Chuck asked walking up to them. He put a hand on Lucifer's shoulder and one on Michael's head to ruffle his hair.

"Mine's great!" Lucifer said grinning and pointing at his as it ripped apart some unidentifiable animal. It began chewing on the thing's neck, blood streaming down its face.

"Mine's great too!" Michael said pointing to his. The lion cub was stalking through a patch of dry grass elegantly before laying down to sleep. It was nice seeing his sons so happy. They looked so proud. They looked so happy to be together, to be with their family, looking down at their new creations. Chuck had to admit, it was a perfect moment.


	2. Lucifer

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

I'm glad you enjoyed it Samuel.

* * *

Lucifer smiled up at his brother. Bested again by him. "What are you smiling at?" Michael asked grinning. He offered his hand to help his brother up. Lucifer grabbed it and hauled himself up. They laughed as they dropped their bloody angel blades and turned to their father. Chuck was frowning at them so their laughter died.

"Lucifer what did I tell you about cheating?" Chuck asked.

"Not to." Lucifer responded with a sigh.

"Dad? Can we go play in your work room?" Michael asked.

"Not now Mike!" Chuck snapped at him. "You cheated again Lucifer!" Chuck yelled.

"Leave me alone! I lost anyway!" Lucifer snapped back before running off. Michael sighed and shook his head. The two never got along.

"Can I play in your work room now dad?" He pressed.

* * *

"Lucy?" Gabriel asked.

"Go away Gabe." Lucifer snapped.

"I want to help. I want to make you feel better." Gabriel insisted.

"Why?" Lucifer snapped at him. "I treat you like shit and you're still here? Still being nice?" Lucifer turned to him. He rubbed his eyes with his palms, trying to wipe away the tears. He only got half tears; the rest was blood from his sparring session with Michael. He wasn't crying, at least not that he would ever admit.

"Because you're my big brother. And family takes care of each other." Gabriel offered in a small voice.

"Since when have we ever taken care of each other?" Lucifer asked.

"I care about you. And Michael does too." Gabriel said.

"I'm fine Gabe." Lucifer said.

"No you're not but I know what'll make you feel better. Gabe said as he pulled something out from behind his back. "I snuck into dad's work room when he was watching you and Michael spar. I know I'm not supposed to but he never pays any attention to me so I figured he'd probably never notice." Gabriel said holding up the odd looking creature.

"What is it?" Lucifer asked studying the creature. It had two pairs of fins, a long neck, and tail and a small head.

"It's a Loch Ness. I call her Nessy. I put her in Scotland." Gabriel said proudly as he pushed the slimy thing into Lucifer's hands.

"That's great Gabe. Whatsit do?" Lucifer asked holding it up. He turned it this way and that looking for something redeemable.

"It doesn't do much. Just likes to float around in the water." Gabriel said as he took 'Nessy' back.

"Oh...ok." Lucifer said as he stood up. Gabriel grinned.

"You're not crying anymore." Gabriel cheered.

"Let him keep it dad." Lucifer said. Gabriel's face fell as he simply stared wide eyed at Lucifer. Lucifer was looking at Chuck who was standing in the doorway.

"Michael's waiting for you in my workshop Lucifer." Chuck said.

"Just let him keep it dad. He loves the stupid thing. Just let him keep it!" Lucifer shouted as he put his arms protectively around his brother.

"Go Lucifer." Chuck sighed. The small angel stomped out of the room and slammed the door hard enough to cause an earthquake. Little did Chuck know, he was standing right outside listening.

"What'd you call it?" Chuck asked gently.

"Nessy. She's a Loch Ness." Gabriel said timidly.

"And where'd you put her?" Chuck asked.

"Scotland." Gabriel responded.

"And how did you get into my workshop?" Chuck pressed. Lucifer heard Gabriel fidget. "How Gabe?"

"I know you said not to but I was bored." Gabriel whined.

"You can keep it but next time you get bored spar with one of your brothers or something." Chuck said gently.

"Yay! Thank you dad." Gabriel cheered. Lucifer smiled and sauntered off to find Michael in the workshop.


	3. Gabriel

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Gabriel knew it was wrong. He knew dad had said not to. He knew he was supposed to stay out but he was just so bored. Dad would be angry with him if he found out he'd snuck into his workshop again. He remembered the other day when dad let him in there. He'd made something fantastic. Dad would get angry when Gabe tried to hang on his arms or sit on his head while he was working so Gabriel had resigned himself to make something. He was so happy when he was done he'd raced off to show Dad who'd left to find one of the others. When Gabriel had showed him at last Chuck had seemed tired but consented. He told Gabe to put his 'platypus' is Australia. Today Gabe was going to make something even more awesome. He knocked down a few boxes off some shelves before he found the parts he wanted. A long thin neck like a giraffe. A small head like a dinosaur, two pairs of fins and a long tail. The body was round and squishy and he was done. She was perfect. Loch Ness. "I'll call you Nessy." Gabriel said holding the creature over his head and racing down the hall. He wanted to share her because he knew everyone else would love her too so he went off to find Naomi. She was in her lab playing doctor with Castiel.

"Hello Gabriel." She said coolly as he entered.

"Hey Ni, hey Cas." He said before shoving Nessy's awkward body in Naomi's face. "Meet Nessy."

"What is this abomination?" Naomi screeched as she shoved it away. Gabriel pouted. He thought they'd love it. He turned and rushed out of the room, intent on finding it a home. By the time he found it a home in Scotland he'd heard Lucy crying. He followed the sound timidly, Lucy had a weird temperament. He could be angry and violent, or overprotective, or just want to be alone. Gabriel thought of what to do, he decided the best thing to do would be to introduce his brother to Nessy. He was sure Lucy would simply adore Nessy.


	4. Naomi

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural

Naomi's favorite game was doctor. She liked to play with Castiel most. She had him convinced he was broken so he'd let her "fix" him. It was perfect. Fun. She looked down at her patient. He'd passed out because of the pain. She frowned. He had to be awake. She pressed the button on her little cart. It sent electricity to his brain, efficiently waking him up. He started screaming and thrashing about in pain. "Now stay awake." She said gently pushing him back against the table. His little black wings were twitching. His restraints were biting into his soft flesh.

"Sorry." He apologized. For falling asleep? Must be. She had been angry for the interruption from Gabriel and had accidentally allowed Castiel to pass out. She smiled. It was not a mistake she would make again.

"I forgive you." She said sweetly patting his head. He smiled weakly so she continued. She loved his screams. They were the most delicious sounds she'd ever listened to. Like music. She'd experimented on others of her brothers and sisters but she loved Castiel's screams the most. She loved the way she could control his mind, twist it, bend it to her will.

"Naomi?" Chuck asked from the door. She looked up at hi. With her most innocent smile.

"Yes father?" She asked sweetly.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Stop hurting your brothers and sisters." He said frowning at her as he undid the ties holding Castiel down to the table.

"I'm sorry father." She said. It was a lie. She wasn't sorry.

"Now Cas? Why don't you run along and play with Anna. I know she's looking for someone to play with." Chuck said patting his head and guiding him gently to the door.

"Yes father." Castiel said scurrying off. Naomi watched his retreating form with a frown.

"Naomi. Stop pretending." Chuck said. She blinked up at him. You know how much I loath lying." He said watching her. "You're not sorry. And you will do it again." He said eyeing the instruments. "I made a world for my children. It is full of beauty." He said changing the subject. She blinked.

"Yes father. I know." She responded.

"Do you find it beautiful?" He asked.

"Yes father. I do." She said.

"Do you enjoy walking on my creation?" He asked.

"Yes father." She responded.

"Good." He said turning around to leave the room. Raphael entered as Chuck left. Raphael smirked as he pinned Naomi to her own operating table. He took out his angel blade and sliced at her wings until their perfect brown wings were in tatters. The feathers were matted and bloodied. She screamed, not liking the sound of it half as much as Castiel's. When Raphael stepped back and wiped his blade on her pants she glared at him weakly.

"You are forbidden from leaving heaven. I have done this to ensure you have no way out." He said turning and walking out of the room. She felt hot tears welling up on her eyes. She let them fall as she looked at her beyond-repair wings. They had been so beautiful. Such a sight! And now, now they were ripped, tattered, bloody, broken. She cried for her loss.


End file.
